1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-shock device, and particularly relates to an anti-shock device that is small in size and can eliminate shock in the vertical and horizontal axes.
2. Description of the Related Art
As land in modern cities becomes more limited, buildings are being built taller and taller to provide more accommodation. Skyscrapers have even become an important index of a city's development.
However, skyscrapers are faced with potential dangers, for example, earthquakes. The United States, Taiwan and Japan are located on a seismic zone and suffer frequent earthquakes, so it is especially vital to have an anti-shock device to protect skyscrapers in these countries.
In addition, historical cultural relics, important instruments in hospitals, rescue centers, electronic elements and precision machinery also need to be protected by anti-shock devices.
In general, there are two methods that are applied in anti-shock devices; one is isolating vibration transmission and the other is absorbing vibration energy. A conventional anti-shock device is comprised of a top seat, a base seat and a swiveling mechanism mounted between the top seat and the base seat. The top seat is mounted at the bottom of a skyscraper or machine, the base seat is mounted on the ground. When the vibration is transferred to the anti-shock device, the top seat will have a displacement with the bottom seat due to the swiveling mechanism, whereby the vibration is reduced or eliminated. Nevertheless, the conventional anti-shock device can only reduce the horizontal vibration, but is of no use for vertical vibration. Another conventional anti-shock device is comprised of a seat and an inner member, which have a relative movement to each other when they receive vibrations, so the device is capable of eliminating vibrations in both the horizontal and vertical axes. A curved rail is defined in the seat or in the inner member, so it is necessary to have a long curved rail to increase vibration elimination capacity, but the entire device would be too large to be packaged conveniently.
Therefore, the invention provides an anti-shock device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.